M Lucario X F Human please give suggestions!
by yuno6649
Summary: After winning a gym battle, Melody sees it's Lucario mating season. She decides to help him with his problem.


**I will take any suggestions. I can do Pokémon x Pokemon and Pokémon x human but no human x human. I'm a pervert ;) I will do masturbation, twosomes, threesomes, foursomes, maybe fivesomes. I will do lesbian, straight, and gay but I'm not that experienced with it. This first one is a pretty standard F Human (Melody) x M Lucario (Rocco) if you are offended, avert your eyes! If you are a person under 15, don't let me ruin your sweet innocence. Hope I can get you hard/wet! Enjoy! I obviously don't own Pokémon btw :/ plz don't sue**

The poke ball sailed through the air. You could hear the plastic as it hit the floor. Out popped Rocco, a Lucario about 4'5" with gray eyes. He was one of the few Pokémon that actually enjoyed wearing clothes, however they were not allowed in the gym. This was Melody's last Pokémon, and it was a fire-type gym, making the odds even higher stacked against the two, as Lucario was a steel-type. Weak to fire. Melody was tall standing at six feet, wearing a white baseball cap, a green t-shirt, and regular blue jeans. A tomboy. The gym leader Austin sent out a blaziken. His final pokemon. "Use blaze kick!" He commanded. Lucario used Protect to block most of the damage. "Now Rocco, use Counter!" The counter did massive damage, knocking Blaziken out. Austin raised his poke ball and blaziken was teleported inside. He walked over to Melody and handed her the Incendiary Badge, her sixth one. She put on Rocco's favorite shirt, a red one, and stamped the badge to it. They celebrated by getting ice cream. Rocco got Rocky Road (pun intended) and Melody got mint chocolate.

 **Later at home. Here's where I made lemonade ;)**

It was 6:37 P.M. Melody was in her white and pink striped pajamas. Rocco was just getting ready to get in the shower. While he had always been attracted to Melody, he never thought of mating. It's not like it was illegal, or even frowned upon. It was just rare. As he stepped in the shower, Melody was switching through channels when she stopped at a documentary about Lucario. It was apparently mating season for them. Melody thought for a moment. She decided to call about meting up with other trainers with Lucario so they could mate. Every season, Rocco had always been wanting to mate, but never had a partner. She searched for her phone, then realized she left it in the bathroom, where Rocco was showering. She decided to run in and grab it quickly. She opened the door and caught a glimpse of Rocco in the shower. He was pumping his dick, trying to get off fast. She tried to ignore him and just grab her phone and leave. Just as she was about to step out, he came. She watched him and realized she couldn't wait to meet up with someone, she needed to help him. Now. Rocco stepped out, towel around his waist, into his and Melody's bedroom. When he walked in, Melody was on the bed, fully naked, her legs spread apart so he could see her cunt. "Let me help you." Melody said. "I don't know...you're my trainer..." he stammered nervously. Melody got up and pulled the towel down, exposing his dick. 4 inches soft, which was a bit bigger than average for his size. He was a short Lucario. She reached down and grabbed his shaft, and started licking his balls. This made him perk up, growing to his full 7 inches. She licked up from the balls, to she shaft, to the tip, then stuck the entire thing in his mouth. It wasn't a full blowjob, more like just a lot of licking. "Wait." He said, and made her stop. "Lay down." He pointed to the bed. She layed down on the bed on her back. He got on top of her, her face just under her dick, his face right above her pussy. They were going to 69. "You ready?" He asked. He was answered when she gulped his entire member, in and out. He shoved his muzzle all the way into her and started licking. Because she was a lot taller than him, she had to lay a bit sideways with her legs, but it worked out fine. They slowly sped up the pace over the course of a few minutes. Melody came first, her juice spraying all over his face. Only a few seconds later did he cum, and there was so much that some of it leaked from the sides of her mouth. Her moaning was so loud, Rocco was worried the neighbors would hear. Without cleaning off, the went into a passionate kiss, now knowing what they tasted like down there.

 **Lemon over**

They both got dressed, cleaned off, and layed in bed. Melody had one hand on Rocco's chest, and one leg on both of his. She hugged him like that while they both finished the documentary.

 **Sorry if it was lame, but it's my first one. What can I do? Give your feedback! Give me suggestions for other pairings, working on M Pikachu x F Eeve Eevee foursome. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
